Shin Sieki Gurren LAgann
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: This is a story of a bow who has yet to realise his destiny and grow into the being that the Ancestral race fears. Now it is time for the young boy to rise up and become a legend. And who knows this Legend might even rise and pierce the Heavens themselves. GURREN LAGANN SPIN ON! Just who the Hell do you think I am!


Shin Seiki Gurren Lagann

ESKK: Hey people guess what I finally got around to publishing this fanfic now I read a lot of Evangelion Gurren Lagann fanfics and none of them were what I was looking for even though they were a fun read but now I shall show you what happens when you mix Kamina with Shinji.

Kamina: Now let's show these, reader who the hell they think we are!

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"Finishing move,"

*music Insert

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.

(Start)

In space there was a battle going on as above earth's atmosphere ships and robots were fighting each other.

"The enemy is coming all over the place!"

"Blue blood pattern it's the ancestral!"

Then a man walked up to the deck with a smirk on his face as he had a drill necklace around his neck. "What are; your orders commander?"

"Gurren Lagann SPIN ON just who the hell do you, think I am," the brown haired man said with a smirk.

(Now for the real starting)

Shinji Ikari was in the deserted city of Tokyo-3 as he was currently sitting in well a giant head of sorts that head was open. Shinji would admit that was not normal but so was the guy sitting in there with him.

"Seriously Shinji your old man calls you up and doesn't have the sense to come and meet you here," a tall teenager about 3 years older than Shinji said. He had blue hair, tan skin with tattoos on it, and was wearing a pair of baggy jeans with sandals and a cape with the symbol of a flaming skull with sunglasses on the back.

"Aniki please don't cause trouble like you usually do," Shinji said as his Aniki scoffed.

"Hey just who the hell do, you think I am! I'm KAMINA THE LEADER OF TEAM GURREN DEFENDERS OF HUMANITY!" he yelled as he pointed his index finger to the sky just as an explosion goes off behind him.

"Um Aniki what was that?" Shinji asked as he was surprised.

It was then that a, VTOL was stepped on by a giant monster. Shinji was scared as he was trying to make the machine that his brother made him bring work but he noticed Kamina was staring up at the creature.

"ALL RIGHT YOU GIANT WHATEVER YOU ARE YOU HAVE ALOT OF BALLS COMING HERE DOING THE WHOLE GODZILLA SHIT BUT NOW YOU'VE MANAGED TO PISS OFF THE LEADER OF TEAM GURREN!" he yelled as he pointed a katana at the creature.

'What team Gurren?' Shinji thought as he fiddled with a drill necklace that he had around his neck. Kamina was just yelling out until a Blue Renault started rushing up towards them.

"Is one of you Shinji Ikari?" The attractive purple haired woman said as she managed to stop the car just before them.

"He's Shinji; I'm the leader of Team Gurren, Kamina!" That was just getting a strange stare from the woman before she turned to Shinji.

"Get in the car! We've got to get going!" Kamina was the first to get in, and Shinji followed, but then Shinji thought it was a mistake as soon as he was in she started driving like a maniac.

"Man, I like this chick already!"

"Wait we forgot something," Kamina realized as he saw from behind him the robot head was following them as the drill necklace Shinji has was glowing.

"Ok what's that thing following us?" Misato asked as she noticed it had some resemblance to an EVA.

"That is Shinji's invincible and manly fighting machine Lagann," Kamina yelled as he placed his shades on his face.

"Yeah ok whatever now can we get it to try and distract the angel or something?" Misato said as she figured that super midget EVA look alike might give them some time to prepare for battle.

"HELL NO THAT'S SHINJI'S PROPERTY!" the self proclaimed leader of team Gurren yelled.

It was then that Misato noticed that the VTOLS were flying away.

"Oh shit! They're going to drop an N2 mine! Take cover!" Misato yelled as the very thing she said did happen. The car was flipped, and nearly damaged, but still it survived. Kamina was face first in the asphalt, and the Lagann was perfectly fine.

(Central Dogma)

"Hah, looks like we don't need NERV to take care of the angels." A man said overconfident in his power, and Gendo kept his cool.

"Uh, sir, the blue pattern is still there."

"Main camera back online."

"That thing is a monster that was the best weapon we had," the man said as Gendo seemed calm.

"Ok Ikari we're transferring control of this operation to NERV," the man said as Gendo nodded.

"Move to level 1 battle stations," Gendo ordered in his cold tone as everyone moved to level 1 battle stations.

(With the trio)

"Aniki you ok?" Shinji asked as Kamina was getting up. "Just a scratch nothing can keep the great Kamina down for long!" he yelled as he still seemed full of it.

"Well glad to see his ego is still in one piece," Misato said sarcastically as she was getting out of the car.

"Hey just who the hell do, you think I am!"

Misato Shinji and Kamina were able to push the car back on its wheels but it wouldn't start. "Damn it and I still had 10 more payments on this thing," Misato yelled as Kamina had an idea.

"Hey Misato we do have one other ride," Kamina said pointing his thumb to Lagann.

"Oh Hell no," Misato said as that robot thing was a bit on the small side.

"We don't have much of a choice so you can either, get in and shut up or you can stay here and we go to NERV by ourselves," Kamina yelled as he was giving her no option.

"I'm only coming because you baka don't know the way," Misato said as she didn't seem amused.

"Hey just who the hell do you thing I am!"

"Ok Aniki Lagann is ready," Shinji said as he was glad Lagann was willing to work with him today.

"Alright let's mount up," Kamina said with a grin as he put his shades back on which seemed to remain unbroken.

'How did those sunglasses survive?' Misato thought as Shinji placed the drill shaped necklace into a slot and turned it. The giant head like contraption started to move much more quickly, and Shinji was in the pilot seat.

(NERV)

Misato guided Shinji to NERV base and managed to get out. Despite the lack of room, it was fairly smooth and quick. That wasn't the current problem.

"We're lost." Shinji said as they passed the same corridor, again.

"What makes you say that?" Kamina asked as he was being stupid.

"We're not lost I just need to get my bearings," Misato said as she saw Kamina was just as bad with directions as she was.

When the elevator door opened on the other side was a faux blond with a small mole. "Oh hi; Rits," Misato; greeted as she had a sheepish smile on her face.

"Misato why are you wasting my time again?" the faux blond asked when she noticed Lagann and Kamina. "And why did you bring an unknown machine and a civilian into the base?" she asked as Kamina got pissed off at that.

"Hey I have a name you know I am the man they speak about when they talk about team Gurrens leader they talk about me Kamina leader of Team Gurren and this is the Legendary Lagann piloted by Shinji!" Kamina boasted as the hatch on top of Lagann's head opened and Shinji was in it.

"Uh hi," Shinji; greeted, sheepishly.

'This is a strange contraption, but it seems similar to an EVA. This warrants study.' Ritsuko Akagi thought, not really paying attention to Kamina's introduction.

"If you're done wasting my time, then come with me." The group sighed and followed the faux blonde into a strange place, and it had a giant robot, that looked similar to Lagann, but there were major differences.

"What the hell is this?" Kamina asked as Shinji just stared at it, unsure what it was.

"That is the hope of humanity, the artificial synthetic humanoid robot, Evangelion Unit-01."

"Is this what father has been working on?"

"Correct," Gendo called as he appeared in the Prim bow box above. "It's been awhile," Gendo said with a cold stare causing Shinji to look down.

"Hey Shinji keep your head held high don't let this prick bring you down," Kamina said before he pointed at Gendo. "Hey just who the hell do, you think Shinji is just calling him here for whatever shit without giving him a proper hello!" Kamina yelled as he didn't seem to be easily intimidated.

"Father what did you call me here for," Shinji asked as Kamina saw Shinji was learning.

"I have a use for you," Gendo said as that pissed off Kamina.

"Hey you call Shinji here just because you have a use for him well that's low but you can't use members of the mighty team Gurren like pawns!" the self proclaimed leader of team Gurren yelled.

"You want me to pilot this don't you," Shinji asked as he was honestly afraid.

"Correct," Gendo said ignoring Kamina.

"Hey don't you ignore me!" Kamina yelled as he wasn't done with him.

"You are not worthy of my attention, Shinji is because he has use. Will you pilot the EVA?" Shinji thought about it, but decided to go for it.

"Who the hell do you think I am!? I'll pilot it, and you probably have some sick, twisted, and cruel backup" That seemed to shock Gendo, as Shinji was willing to pilot, and the fact that he just stood up to him like that.

'This does not bode well for the scenario.'

"Way to go Shinji that's the team Gurren way," Kamina praised as it seems he rubbed off on the guy.

"Ok begin launch preparations," Ritsuko said as Shinji got into Lagann to move it out of the way.

Kamina went off to central Dogma to cheer on Shinji but ended up getting lost in an unknown room with an EVA with a design that Kamina liked. "Maybe this could come in handy," he said smirking before getting in.

(Shinji)

He was sitting in the Eva, with the A10-Connector Clips and was just sitting.

"What now?" He asked getting a little bored.

"Flooding plug," a voice called as Shinji started to freak out.

"Wait what?!" the plug was soon being filled with a red substance that smelled like blood to him.

(Central Dogma)

"Don't worry Shinji its Link Connector Liquid LCL for short it will oxygenate your blood," Ritsuko said as the LCL went past Shinji's head.

(With Shinji)

"It smells like blood," Shinji said as Misato told him he was a boy after all.

(Central Dogma)

Misato realized something as someone was missing. "Wait where's; Kamina?" she asked as Ritsuko also realized the boy was missing.

"We'll send someone to look for him later no doubt he got lost," Ritsuko said as the launch began.

Unit 1 was moved to the launch pad as they were waiting for Misato to give the order.

"LAUNCH EVA!" she yelled as Unit 1 was launched.

Shinji was thrust in the Eva into the streets, but the one thing on his mind was how different the cockpit was.

'There's nothing to really grasp on to. So, how do I control this thing?' Shinji thought as just then someone answered his question.

"Shinji, Unit-01 responds to your thoughts. If you think walk, it will walk. Let's start with that for now." Ritsuko suggested, but it was interrupted by a new communication.

"Forget the walking, when a man fights he fights!" It was Kamina and he was in the oddest of giant robots. It looked a little like a samurai torso with a face on the chest.

"Aniki," Shinji called with happiness.

"Hey blood brother we don't have time to chit chat we gotta show this Godzilla wannabe just why you never mess with Team Gurren!" Kamina called but when he pushed on the controls but the robot wouldn't move as it was also holding Lagann. "Oh come on why won't you work for me you stupid piece of junk!" Kamina said as he tried to make the machine move.

(With Shinji)

Shinji ran at the angel with a fist raised but before he could make contact the Angel used its AT-field before grabbing Unit-01 by the arm. The Angels arms then grew into muscles and started crushing Unit-01s arm.

(In Central Dogma)

"Shinji calm down that's not your arm!" the head of project E called.

(With Kamina)

Kamina saw the pain Shinji was in and remembered how his father was killed by that shooter. He remembered and remembered again and it only served to piss him off. It was then that the robot he was in decided to listen to him.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AAAAAAMMMMM!" the self proclaimed leader of team Gurren yelled as it looked like the robot was yelling with him. Kamina made his mech jump up in the air and propel itself at the Angel at blinding speed.

"Just who the hell do you think I am kick!" he said as he was able to lay a blow on the angel causing it to let go of Shinji but also breaking his mechs legs severely. "Hey Shinji quickly switch to Lagann NOW!" Kamina yelled as Gendo had other ideas.

(Central Dogma)

"Remain in EVA third child," Gendo ordered as he needed Shinji in EVA to beat the angel.

(With Kamina)

"Come on Shinji I've been there for you all your life you're going to listen to some ass whole who ditched you when the going got to tough," Kamina said bringing up a good point.

(With Shinji)

Shinji saw that Kamina had a plan but he needed o be in Lagann as he felt safer in there. So he ejected the plug and got out before jumping to where Kamina was holding Lagann in his robots hand.

Shinji inserted the drill into the socket starting up Lagann as he was ready to beat the angel.

(With Kamina)

"All right FINISHING MOVE BOOMARANG DRILL ATTACK!" he yelled as he threw Lagann at the Angels core. But it missed as the Angel looked like it was laughing at Kamina.

(In Central Dogma)

"You missed," Misato called as Gendo almost got caught sighing in relief.

(With Kamina)

"Wait for it," Kamina said as the ground beneath the Angel broke as Lagann burst up with a huge drill coming out of its bottom piercing the Angels AT-field and S2 core.

(Central Dogma)

Everyone was surprised. Two strange robots with faces on them just randomly showed up and destroyed an angel without any real effort. It was then Kamina's voice was heard on the comm. links again.

"And that's the power of Team Gurren! Who the hell do you think we are!?" It was odd to hear the guy bragging, but this was unprecedented.

'This is not part of the scenario,' Gendo thought as he saw the victory pose of the Gurren. The Lagann itself was small, but it pierced through the AT-Field and core in the return.

"Well looks like we have two pilots instead of one," Misato said with a smile.

The angel died as it recognized the energy the smaller robot produced. "Spiral energy," the angel said as a blue haired girl heard it along with all the other angels on their way to the city.

(Scene break)

After Kamina's EVA now known as Gurren and Lagann got a check over it was decided that Gurren and Lagann would be used together after Gurrens arms and legs got replaced Shinji and Kamina were heading to get there living arrangements.

"Sweet we get an apartment to ourselves," Kamina said with a grin. Misato was also with them but right now Kamina was more focused on making their new home the HQ for Team Gurren.

"Wait they'll be living alone?" the Major asked surprised.

"Yes in sector E-7 is that acceptable?" the real-estate agent asked as Kamina got a grin.

"Hey just so long as it's got food then I'm in," Kamina said with a grin as he had his shades on.

"It's ok me and Aniki are used to living alone," Shinji admitted as he and Kamina were practically like brothers.

Misato on the other hand didn't like young kids living alone.

(Later)

"WHAT!?" came the voice of Dr. Akagi over the phone as she was surprised.

"You heard me I'm bringing Kamina and Shinji to live with me I already got it approved so don't worry. Besides I won't make any passes to them," Misato said with a smirk causing Ritsuko to start ranting.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU HAVE NO SHAME WHATS SO EVER!" the faux blond yelled over the phone.

"Man some people just can't take a joke," Misato sighed as she wondered why she even tries.

"Ok then let's go to this new place!" Kamina yelled as he pointed his finger upward as he did the famous Kamina pose.

"Ok you two get in," Misato said as they soon arrived at her car. Kamina took shotgun while Shinji took the back seat.

"Ok," Shinji said shyly as he took his seat.

(Scene break)

It was night time as the trio, were at the stargazing hill that overlooked Tokyo-3. "Hey what are we waiting here for?" Kamina asked as he lying on the cars roof.

"Is something important supposed to happen?" the third child asked.

"Just wait for it you'll be in for a real treat," Misato said before the lights came on and building started to rise from the ground.

"Now that's totally bad ass," Kamina said as he had a grin.

"Amazing," Shinji said as he was surprised.

"This is Tokyo-3 out hometown and the city you two protected," Misato said with a grin.

"Well then I've decided then," Kamina said as he was sitting lotus position with his arms crossed.

"What?" Misato asked as she didn't know what this kid will pull out of his crazy bag of tricks.

"From now on YOU'RE A MEMBER OF TEAM GURREN!" the blue haired young man yelled as Misato was caught by surprised.

"Wait you can't just make people, join your little team!" Misato yelled as she honestly wouldn't mind.

"Sure I can and with you on our side then our team will surely grow and pierce the heavens!" Kamina said pointing at the sky just as a shooting star fly past the earth.

"How many people; are even a member?" Misato asked as Kamina looked like it didn't bother him.

"Besides you just me and Shinji," Kamina said as it didn't seem that important to him.

"Fine you win," Misato said as Kamina cheered. Misato then edged to Shinji before whispering. "Is he always, like this?" she asked as Shinji nodded.

"Yeah but I wouldn't have him any other way," Shinji said with a grin.

Misato had to admit Kamina was pretty energetic.

One thing was for sure the next battle will have another surprise for the three members of Team Gurren as well as NERV.

(TBC)

ESKK: now I hope you all leave a review for me to inspire me to write more.


End file.
